It's a Girl
by Twi-tatortot
Summary: What happens when Timmy has a baby sister?Please read to find out. COMPLETED
1. chapter 1

**It's a Girl**

**author's note: **I don't own the Fairly Odd Parents. I do own Crystal though.

**This is my first FOP fic so it will be more interesting in the next chapter.**

One afternoon, Timmy and his pink and green dogs (Wanda and Cosmo) were walking from school to their house.

_In the house_

"Mom, dad, I'm home," Timmy said. No one ansered. He dropped his books and looked around the house for them.

"Oh, there you are," He said while walking down into the basement. "What are you doing?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, nothing," Both parents said at once.

"We thought we might redecorate the basement," His mom said.

The walls were all pink. "O.k." said Timmy.

When he got in his own room Cosmo and Wanda turned back into their usaul form.

"Something wrong sweetie?" Wanda asked.

"My parents. Why would they be redecorating the basement? Why the color pink? They don't even use the basement," Timmy said.

"Maybe it 's going to be a guest room. For when your Aunt Gertrude comes over. Maybe they'll lock her in there so she won't pinch your cheeks."

" I hope you mean his face," Wanda said.

"Maybe it will be a guest room," Timmy said.

_next day (afternoon)_

There's a knock at the door. "I'll get the door." Timmy said. He opens the door.

"Delivery for Mr. Turner," The delivery man said.

"I'll go get him." Timmy said. Mr. Turner comes in and signs the paper for the delivery man. Two large boxes came.

"What are those boxes for dad?" Timmy asked.

"It's a surprise," His dad said. His dad tries to carry the boxes down into the basement.

"Timmy don't go down into the basement until I tell you to," Timmy's dad said.

"O.k." Timmy said.

_the next day_

Cosmo and Wanda were going to evesdrop on Timmy's Parents to find out what they're doing, but by the time they got in the basement the basement was finished. When they got back into Timmy's room they told him to come and see the basement.

_in the basement_

"Oh my gosh!" Timmy said. He couldn't believe eyes.The room had pink carpet and pink walls. In the corner of the room was a white crib with a pink teddybear blanket. There were all of the other necessities for a baby.

"Should I tell my parents I saw the room?"

"No Timmy, your dad told you not to go in." Wanda said.

"Yeah, pretend you don't know." Cosmo said.

"Alright." Timmy said.

"Will having a sister change my life with you two?" Timmy asked. "Well Timmy, babies are too young to remember if they saw us." Wanda said.

"Yeah, their brains are too small to remember us," Cosmo said.

"What about when she's old enough to remember?" Timmy asked. "We could always turn into fish when anyone is aruond us," Cosmo said.

" Maybe you're both right. I'm turning this out of proportion. Maybe It will be fun to have a little sister around," Timmy said.

_later that day_

"Timmy, can you come in here," Timmy's mom said.

"Sit down son," his dad said.

"Timmy you're going to have a sister in six months," Timmy's mom said.

"Wow, a baby sister to play with," He said poorly acting.

"We're glad you're happy," Both parents said.

"Is that why you wouldn't let me in the basement?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's going to be the baby's room," His mom said.

"Isn't that far away from your bedroom?" Timmy asked. "That's why we're going to move into the basement with the baby. When she's bigger we can move back into our bedroom," His dad said.

"I guess having a little sister will be nice." Timmy said.


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter two **

**(six months later,1:00A.M.)**

"Wake up honey," Timmy's mom said pushing on her sleeping husband. He fell off the bed.

"What? It's one o'clock in the morning," he said tirely.

"It's time," she said.

"It's not time for work yet," Timmy's dad said.

"No, it's TIME,"

"That time? What do I do? Were do I go? What do I get?" He asked. He put his slippers and housecoat on. He ran out the bedroom to look for his car keys.

"What are you doing?"she asked.

"I'm going to the car to take you to the hospital. he said.

"Aren't you forgetting something, like me? she said.

"Oh yeah." he said. He picked her up and carried her down the hall.

"Should we wake up Timmy?" Timmy's mom asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about Timmy," he said.

"Timmy, Wake up. Mom's going to have the baby," his dad said. "What, now? It's one o'clock in the morning," Timmy said.

"Babies can't wait for whenever they feel like it," his dad said. Timmy got dressed.

**(Later in the hopital) **

"Congradulations. You have a healthy baby girl," the doctor said. Timmy and his dad walked into the room were Timmy's mom was in.

"Hi," they said. "Mom, what are you going to name her?" Timmy asked.

I'm going to name her Crystal Abigail Turner," she said.

"That's a nice name," he said.

"I can't wait to bring her home," his dad said.

**(The next day, at their house)**

"Wah!" Crystal was crying very loudly. Her diaper was full and his parents were at the store buying more diapers. They put Timmy in charge while they were gone.(Vicky was on vacation.)

"Help! Cosmo, Wanda, How do I change a diaper?" Timmy asked. "How do we know? We never had a baby before," After three attempts they successfully accomplished. (That sounds smart.)

"We're home," his dad said.

"Finally," Timmy said.

The next couple weeks were tiring. Luckily for Timmy, he has fairy godparents. When it's time for bed Timmy wishes for soundproof walls in his bedroom.

(6 months later)

"They pay too much attention on Crystal. It's always Crystal did this, Crystal did that. They don't even remember my name anymore. Five minutes ago my mom called me the other kid that's not Crystal," Timmy said angrily. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish I was the center of attention," Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands. "Did it work. Am I more focused on?" Timmy asked. "Wow, Timmy asked a question," said Wanda.

"Wow, we should video tape him he's so cool," Cosmo said.

"Yes, it worked," Timmy said.

"Do you need help getting ready for school?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes please," Cosmo raised his wand and Timmy was dressed in clean clothes.

Timmy went down stairs for his breakfast. "Good morning son. Is that a new shirt?"Timmy's dad asked.

"No, it's the same shirt I always wear," Timmy said.

"You don't have to worry about getting to school in time because I called Principal Wax-o-plax. She said you're her favorite student and you can come to school anytime you want to," Timmy's mom said. "Great," he said.

Crystal was in her highchair eating baby food, but most of it was on her face. She started to cry. "Oh be quiet Crystal you're not the center of attention, Timmy is," Timmy's dad said.

After two hours of playing video games Timmy decided to go to school. (Weird isn't it, If I had the choice I'd stay home, but this part is sorta important in the story.)

"Mom can you drive me to school now," Timmy asked.

"Oh Timmy don't be silly. I put the money for Crystal's diapers for your own limo drive to school," she said.

"Neat,"Timmy said

**(At school in Mr. Crocker's room)**

"Good afternoon Timmy. It's so good to see you after being two hours late," Mr. Crocker said.

"Hello," Timmy said. The whole entire class aupluaded.

"There's only one way Timmy could be two hours late and not get in trouble. He wished he could be the center of attention from his fairy godparents," Mr.Crocker said.

After class everybody came up to Timmy and talked to him. "Hello Timmy," Trixie Tang said.

"Wow she actually knows my name," he thought in his head.

"So do you want to go out on Saturday?" Trixie asked.

"I'd love to," he said.

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight,"she said.

"Okay," said Timmy.

**(Friday night at Timmy's house)**

"Timmy, guess who's here?" his mom said.

"Chip Skylark?" Timmy asked.

"No, he's too delicous," his dad said.

"It's Vicky!" his mom said happily.

"Hi twerp, I mean precious Timmy," Vicky said.

"Mom, Dad were are you going?" he asked. "We're going to see a PG-13 movie," they said. "Timmy here's a wad of cash for movies to rent, food, and anything else you want you spoiled little boy. Vicky be extra loving to Timmy and the other one,"Timmy's mom said. "Bye Vicky. ByeTimmy. What's our other kid's name again? Oh yeah, bye Christine."

"Have a fun time at the movies Mr. and Mrs. Turner,"Vicky said.

"Alright Twerp,"she said. Suddenly she felt nice to Timmy. "Oh Timmy you don't have to do any work," Vicky said. Suddenly the baby started to cry. "Eww, What smells?" Vicky asked.

"Crystal needs a diaper change,"Timmy said.

"Well I ain't doin it,"she said.

"I'll do it,"he said.

"Oh noTimmy, You don't have to do that. You're to special to change a diaper. Come sit down with me. We can watch t.v. and eat junkfood," Vicky said.

"No, it's okay, I'll do it."

"No Timmy. I forbid you to,"Vicky said.

"This stinks," Timmy said.

"You're telling me. Her diaper reeks," Cosmo said.

"Crystal change your diaper. After that you can walk Doidle. (I don't know how to spell her dog's name, so I'm going to spell it like that.) Crystal started to cry louder. Vicky took her out of her playpen and carried her over to Doidle. Doidle was tied up to the staircase. When Crystal started to crawl towards him he snarled and came running towards her. Doidle couldn't reach her because his leash was too short.

"Vicky, Crystal can't do that because she's just a baby," Timmy said. "Timmy, you're too precious to walk Doidle. You don't want to get bitten by him do you? Nobody cares about the baby," she said.

"You're wrong. Somebody does care about Crystal. That somebody is me. I'm not going to see her get hurt," Timmy said.

"Good because you're not going to see her get hurt. I'm locking you in your bedroom," Vicky said.

"Let me out," Timmy said from inside his bedroom. "Cosmo, Wanda I don't want to be the center of attention anymore. It's not far that I get treated like a king while Crystal gets treated like a peasant. I wish I wasn't the center of attention anymore," Timmy said.

"Can do," Wanda said. She raised her wand and he went back to normal.

"Twerp! Get your butt back in here!You got work to do!" Vicky yelled. He walked Doidle, changed Crystal's diaper, fed her and put her in her crib. He did the dishes to.

"We're back." both parents said.

"How's Crystal doing?" his mom asked.

"Great, I just put her down for a nap," Vicky said. "How was the movie?" Vicky asked.

"Oh it was terrible,"Timmy's mom said.

"Yeah, the popcorn was burnt," his dad said.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Turner."

"Bye Vicky," they said.

"Timmy your mom and I have been thinking and we thuoght we've been spending too much time with Crystal. Tomorrow we can have a father and son outing. With just you and me,"Timmy's dad said. "Really, wow I can't wait,"Timmy said.

**(In Timmy's room)**

"Well, everything is back to normal and I can finally get some sleep," Timmy said. Crystal started to cry again. "Another long night. For my mom and dad. I wish I had soundproof walls." Cosmo raised his wand and the walls in his room were soundproof. They all said goodnight to oneanother. The fairies turned into goldfish and went to sleep in their fish bowl.

The next day Trixie came to Timmy's house, but he was out with his father. She then left. She said she was too cool for him anyway. Timmy later got over it.

The End


End file.
